


Heat

by NightxPine



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, based on the beginning of Ray's heist, first time posting smut, r and r connection - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightxPine/pseuds/NightxPine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Ryan find themselves waiting in the toilet for the arrival of the rest of the crew to start their next heist.<br/>They have to pass the time somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at 2 am on the day of my exam on my phone. An unedited product of sleep deprivation so feel free to point out any glaring mistakes.  
> Slàinte <3

After receiving Ray's text for the crew to meet him for a plan of their next heist, Ryan decided to make his way there having only been a block away, idly watching a drug transaction take place. 

The meeting point was in one of those toilets for handicapped people, of all places, and the vagabond couldn't help but fondly roll his eyes at their youngest crew member. Pausing outside the locked door, he knocked it three times before waiting and knocking twice more. There was the hard click of the lock unlocking, and suddenly a hand shot out of the opening door and grabbed his leather jacket to pull him inside before the door was closed shut again. 

The room smelt strongly of toilet cigars and stale piss and was pitch black. The light then flicked on and Ryan found himself squinting at the sudden change in light intensity. As his eyes adjusted, he saw that Ray was faring the same. He let out a soft chuckle at how Ray's face was slightly scrunched up, to which the younger man raised an eyebrow. 

"A washroom, Ray? Really?"

"What. I mean, it's the last place anyone'd expect." He countered, grinning. 

A breath of silence settled where they simply looked at each other before it was broken by the buzz of Ray's phone. Pulling it out of his back jean's pocket, Ryan watched silently as he read the message. The Puerto Rican let out a snort before tucking it back in. 

"So Geoff and the rest are on the other side of Los Santos from their mission and are stuck in heavy traffic," Ray seemed to give a small gulp before looking up at Ryan through his lashes, "so we've got plenty time to kill until they arrive."

The two didn't move. It had been a long while since they had been alone together. More so because they never got the time than anything else. The loud, shrill call of a cicada obliviously started in the silence, but it seemed to snap the two men out of their trances. 

And they both surged forward into a hard kiss that was more the clash of teeth than anything. They leant back for a short moment, grimacing at the ghost pain in their teeth, before meeting each other again more carefully for a softer kiss. 

It started off simple but swiftly grew heated and soon the two were battling for dominance with their tongues, Ray allowing Ryan to take control and relishing the feeling. 

Pulling back slightly for a breath of air, Ray softly whined. 

"Ry, it's been so long."

Ryan mouthed at Ray's jaw, slowly moving his way up and nipping softly at the younger man's earlobe. 

"I know, Ray, I know." His breath was warm against the shell of Ray's ear and Ray suppressed a shiver of arousal. He bucked his hips, half startled, when he felt the flat of Ryan's palm press against the bulge in his jeans. 

"Are we really gonna do this now? Here?" He gasped, canting his hips upward for better friction through his jeans. 

"Well why not?" Ryan leant down and gave Ray another deep kiss before leaning back and smirking. "After all, it'll be a while til Geoff and the others get back, you said it yourself." Ray let out a low groan and pressed a hard kiss against the taller man's mouth, feeling the scratch of Ryan's stubble against his cheek. Ray wrapped his arms around Ryan's shoulders and rolled his hips against Ryan's, unabashedly moaning into his mouth. 

Ray's breath caught in his throat from excitement when Ryan let out a low, animalistic growl and pinned Ray against the wall, giving deep rolls of his hips. Ray dragged his nails down Ryan's clothed back, stopping at the small of his back to pull his body flush against Ray's own. 

Ryan reached a hand between their bodies and slid his fingers under the hem of Ray's shirt, gently tracing his stomach with his fingers before pulling the shirt above Ray's head, the latter eagerly lifting his arms to remove the piece of clothing before latching back on to Ryan's shoulders. Reaching back down, Ryan smoothly undid the button and fly of Ray's jeans in one swift motion. The older man leant back slightly to allow his hand better access and rubbed Ray's hard cock through the thin fabric of his boxers. He could feel the precome already dampening the cloth. Ray groaned and his hips stuttered against Ryan's broad hand. Smirking, Ryan trailed his fingers slowly upward until they reached the waistband of the smaller man's boxers. Dipping a finger under the elastic, he pulled it back and let it snap against Ray's skin, teasing the other man further by tracing light patterns in the dips of his hip bones with his fingers. 

"R-Ryan, please." Ray whimpered, jerking his hips forward. Ryan met Ray in an open mouthed kiss, letting his hand slip under Ray's tented boxers and gently stroked his straining cock. Dragging his hand to the tip, he rubbed at the slit with the pad of his thumb and smeared the precome there over the head and onto his hand as a small lubrication.

Ryan started to pump his hand, careful and slow, while he gave Ray a hard nip on his lower lip, causing Ray's head to swim at the different sensations. Ray broke the kiss in a gasp and rested his head against Ryan's shoulder as the other gave a devilish twist of his hand at the head of his cock. 

Feeling the tell-tale rush of blood and heat to his lower abdomen, Ray felt himself blush, embarrassed and minorly disappointed at how short he was lasting, and heavily breathed against Ryan's neck. 

"I'm gonna- gonna come." He stuttered. Ryan caught his mouth into a kiss as he pumped Ray's cock faster, and soon after Ray arched his back, mouth slightly agape in a silent shout, as he came in white hot spurts onto Ryan's hand and his own stomach. 

Ray could already feel the semen cooling and growing sticky on his skin as he slumped further into Ryan. It was embarrassing to admit, but that had been one of the much better orgasms he had experienced since... Well, since his last time with Ryan. 

With only a surprisingly small movement, Ray heard the sound of the tap running, the noise soon followed by the careful dabs and swipes of cold wet tissue on his stomach as Ryan cleaned away the mess. 

Gazing up into Ryan's azure eyes, he gave a soft smile and reached up to press a lazy, slow, and languid kiss to Ryan's lips. Unspoken gratitude on Ray's behalf passed through the kiss, and as he shifted his weight Ray felt the press of Ryan's own hard cock against his inner thigh. 

Ray pulled away from the kiss and smirked up at Ryan, his eyes lidded smugly, as he nonchalantly brushed his hand against the bulge in the other's jeans. His grin widened at the hitch in Ryan's breath and he nudged Ryan until his back was pressed against the wall before lowering himself onto his knees, never breaking eye contact. 

Ray pressed an open mouthed kiss to the tent in Ryan's jeans before pulling away, not wanting to leave a too-obvious mark. He then popped the button of the older man's jeans and, with his teeth, slowly dragged the zipper of his fly down, the metallic taste sharp on his tongue.

He thought about teasing the man above him further, however decided against it as he was reminded of their time limit by the roar of a passing car. 

Dipping his fingers under the waistband of Ryan's boxers, much like how he did to Ray, the younger man mockingly let the loud snap of elastic against skin sound in the washroom, the only sound other than the buzz of the faulty light and heavy breaths of the man above him. Ray then slid the fabric down just enough that Ryan's cock sprung free, straining upwards. Licking the palm of his hand, Ray looked up at the older man through his eyelashes before clasping his hand around Ryan's dick. 

He gave a couple of strokes before stopping his hand at the base, moving forwards to press a gentle, close-mouthed kiss to the tip. Ray heard Ryan groan above him before feeling fingers gently thread in his short hair. Ray pressed a few more open-mouthed kisses on the head as his hand stroked the rest before licking a stripe up the sensitive underside of Ryan's cock. He felt more than heard the older man's reaction as the grip on his hair tightened, but otherwise remained still. He trusted Ryan and his control. 

Wetting his mouth, Ray then took the head of Ryan's cock in his mouth. It had been a while since they last did this, and Ray had forgotten just how thick Ryan's dick was, having to control breathing through his nose before being able to take more in. He compensated by lapping at the slit and tonguing the sensitive vein on the underside while his hand pumped what he was unable to take in yet. Ryan let out a low growl above him and let his head thud against the whitewashed wall. 

Ray, feeling ready, then slowly moved his mouth further down Ryan's cock, feeling it press against the back of his throat. Thanking the stars that he didn't have the same horrendous gag reflex as Gavin, Ray swirled his tongue around the other man's dick, feeling Ryan's resolve weaken as his hips stuttered further into Ray's eager mouth. The Puerto Rican then swallowed around the former's cock, deep throating and taking more in until he had bottomed out, his nose pressed against the coarse hair at the base of Ryan's groin. 

At the sensation of Ray's throat juxtaposing between constricting and relaxed around his cock, Ryan bit his lower lip and gently tugged at Ray's hair. 

Ray pressed his head against Ryan's hand as further encouragement as he hummed, the vibrations causing Ryan's hips to snap forwards, pushing his cock further down Ray's throat. Ryan was about to stutter out an apology before Ray started moving his head up and down, bringing his free hand up to rest over Ryan's hands threaded in his hair, seemingly mild but the intentions were clear. 

Growling his understanding, Ryan started guiding Ray's head up and down his cock before he started thrusting his hips as well, slowly gaining speed with confidence that he won't hurt the younger man. 

"Oh, Ray, you look so good." He couldn't help but praise, "You love it, don't you? Letting me fuck your mouth raw." Ray could only moan in reply. Ryan then, even though it was the last thing he wanted, relaxed his grip on Ray's hair, the gesture informing the latter of how close Ryan was and giving him the option of moving back. 

When Ray only sank his mouth down on Ryan's cock as far as it would go, throat swallowing around the shaft, Ryan gave one last thrust before his hips stilled and he came down Ray's throat. Ray swallowed as much as he could, excess cum dribbling down from the corner of his mouth, as he milked the older man dry. 

Pulling off with an obscene pop, Ray smiled up at Ryan with bruised and swollen lips, and Ryan wiped the corner of his mouth with the pad of his thumb before bringing the younger man up for a kiss, not minding the taste of himself on Ray's tongue. 

They would have stayed there for longer, if not for the sound of a familiar car engine rolling into the parking space outside. 

Ray quickly fumbled for his shirt as Ryan pulled up his pants and buttoned them, managing to act natural and collected as the rest of the Fake AH Crew banged on the washroom door to let them in. 

-

Ray had thought the retelling of his heist plan had gone smoothly, the anticipation and excitement having muted any nervousness of the guys figuring out what he and Ryan had done prior to their arrival. It was a good thing he'd brought his beanie, able to hide his mussed hair underneath the snug cloth. 

They were about to leave until, of course, Michael made an observation. 

"Was Ryan in here first? Cause his fly's down."

The rest of the crew laughed as Ryan gave one of his trademark raised eyebrow looks before smoothly zipping up his jeans, nothing seemingly out of the ordinary. 

It was lucky everyone else was watching Ryan, because Ray, leant in the corner opposite Ryan, couldn't help but feel the heat in his cheeks as the blood rushed to his face.


End file.
